Outcasted Girl
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: This is something I came up with on a sheer impulse. Its about a young girl called Aya who gets transpotred to Gaea I would say more but it would spoil your fun of reading it. If u like it and review then I'll countinue it. If not I'll remove it, enjoy. *
1. Alone

A.N.-Hey, this is a spur of the moment idea that I got. If its good then I'll post more of it. I know the spelling and grammer ain't that good, please no flams about it...........  
  
  
  
Aya Black walked briskly into the classroom. Dressed in her normal black flared jeans and black spiggitee straped shirt with a blue-jeaned jacket. As always conversation almost compleatly dissapered. Aya Black was biggest outcast in   
Shoville High. She had plain golden brown hair and pale skin. Her hair was ussualy down or pulled up in to a ponytail at the most. Her eyes were a dark greenish blue, That seemed to know everthing and nothing at all. Silently she walked   
down the hall of desks and ploped down into the last one at the end of the row. Her eyes scaned the room and the talking began once more. She wasn't tough. No. She was extremly thin, actually. Not much mucel at all. She was horride at   
sports and such. Ussualy she stayed as far from the outher students as possible. As a resoult she was object of humilation. Not that she hadn't tried to be normal. She'd reached out more then once only to have it burned away. She'd finnly  
pretty muich given up hope on the object of companionship. It wasn't long before Mr. Perice came in and drowned on endlessly about math. As soon as the bell rang she practicly jumped from her seat and ra from the room. she ignored  
the ussual names that were called out to her as she walked by   
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
Aya ignored their countless taunts and ran home. Quickly she entered the light-blue, small house. Her step mother and step father where most likely out agine. Gambling or something like that. Her real parents had died when she was 4.  
Lilly Black and Jason Black had adopted her not long after the accident. She had known then what she knew now. Why they'de really adopted her. For the monthly cheak that was sent also to make them look better in the eyes of outhers.  
She rarely saw them. Not that it mattered. When she did they'd always pick at her about something. The house. Her clothes. Anything they could think of. Carelessly she walked up the stairs and into her room. She was shocked to find her   
step mother just standing their. Her step mother was holding a sqare white box in her hands.  
  
"Mo--"Aya stoped. She hated being called mother or step mother. Said it made her feel old,"I mean, Lilly. Why are you in my room?"  
  
Lilly smiled. It wasn't a warm smile. More like one that was forced onto her face,"Aya, darling, your father and I are going to a medievil maskerade ball tonight. Our friends, the Aristans, are comeing with us. Their son is going also.   
Since they know about you, your going. Here is the dress you will wear. We leave at 6, be ready. I'll do your makeup to make sure your acceptable."  
  
Lilly droped box onto Aya's bed then exited the room as abruptly as she'd appeard. Aya walked over to her bed and opened the box and was suprised to find a pure white dress styled medevily, as Lilly had implied momments before. Gently  
she pulled the gown from the box and held it up to the limeted light of her room. A wery smile taking place. Though she knew that they were only taking her with them to bolister their reputations. She was still going to go. Quickly she  
removed her black clotheing and sliped the dress on. She'd rarely ever worn a dresses before. Their had never really been any resone to. She never went to school dances, basicly dresses were just......not her. Still as she looked in the mirror   
she couldn't help but smile slightly. The dress had no ruffles or anything. It also clung to her curves in a way that made her eyes widen. She looked a lot deffent then she'd always seen herself. Their was a small golden like belt that went around   
her waist and the small fake wooden buttens only served to make the dress look older. The bell sleeves where so long at they went down to her waist. The dress also came with a golden princess crown. One with saten gold string and a white  
teardrop dimend hanging from it. Quickly she sliped it on and looked back into the box and saw a small pure white mask that would cover her her eyes and stop along the bridge of her nose. Quickly she sliped her feet into the small clear glassy   
slippers. Takeing a deep breath she left her room and let her mother put on her make up. Lilly was dressed in a ruby red dress that had a more then generouse neckline and was tight enough to show her vulptouse figure. It flared out at the   
bottem with small golden fringe along it. Her white blound hair was pulled up above her head but two long white blound curly strands fell aout her high-cheekboned face. Just then her father entered. He too dressed in an oldstyled princely outfit.   
  
"You look stunning, my sweet.....and Aya....you look........well better...."  
  
Aya looked away her eyes stinging with tears she would not shed. It wasn't long before they arrived at the maskeread ball. All were dressed stuningly. Aya's eyes drifted over to a mirror in the corner. With the mask she felt a sudden feeling of  
shyness. She walked casually among the countless people wirling around her. Suddenly she saw him. He was dressed in midevil blue armer. His hair was midnight black his eyes where a compelling blue that seemed to see right through you.  
With confedence he strude over to her and with no words he toke her hand and lead her onto the dance floor and they swirved to the music. Aya found herself at a lose for words. For the first time in her life she felt buatifule. Like she was the  
princess on the ball. The music seemed to bend to this mystry boys command. Aya stared into his depthless blue eyes and found herself unable to look away from them. Suddenly Aya felt it. Danger. It was everywhere. Knocking her from the  
magical trance she'd been locked in momments before. She looked back into his eyes and saw not the perfectness that had been their momments before but coldness. Out of the corner of her eyes she looked around to see a small circle had   
been formed around them and in a small group of teenagers she could see them pointing and laughing at. She returned her gaze to himand knew at once that this was just some joke he and the outhers where playing on her. She looked at the   
adults in the room and knew if she broke away from his embrace know then their would be hell to pay from her step parents.   
  
Forceing herself to remain calm she spoke in a low voice,"Relese me from this dance. I'm not the fool you seem to think I am."  
  
He smirked slightly,"Ah, that may be, but the funs only just begune."  
  
Aya started to ask what he ment, but stoped as she saw the icy water fall from above and land sqarely on her. She stood their a momment. Too stunned to move. Then she herd the laughter. Her eyes brimming with tears she would not give them  
the pleasure of seeing she bolted from the room out into the mists of streets and roaming cars. Tears blurring her vision as she ran. Run. The command vibrated through out every fiber of her being. Finnly she reached the natinal park. She raced   
across the small bridge and collapsed near a great oak tree. Silently she tore the white mask from her face and threw it as hard as she could. How long she sat their crying she couldn't say. When she finnly looked up into the starlight sky her dress   
was only a little damp as she woobly came to her feet.  
  
"Please.."she begged her voice cracking from the tears she tried to hold back,"I wish...I wish I could escape. Go anywhere but here."  
  
For a momment she just stood their. Hopeing agenst hope for somethig, anything, to happen. To her dissmay nothing happened. She felt her knees buckle under her as she hit the soft grass the tears falling more freely before she felt everything go black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya groggly awoke on the warm grass. It was night but when her eyes fell on the sky she felt her eyes widen. Her world was their. In the sky. Instead of freaking out like many would in her position she merely stood up dusting off her now   
compleatly dry dress. She was suprised to find it was as snowy white as it had been before. Quickly she began walking through the forest. Her expression solem. She had nothing back their. She'd just suffered being the victem of yet anouther prank.  
Maybe, in this place she could finnly have the dreams she always wanted. Have friends....she shook her head slightly. She was so used to always being on her own that she relized she had no idea how to really make friends. Letting out a shakey breath  
she quickened her pace. Then she herd sounds of scuffling. Without thinking she dove forward, hideing behind the tree she saw a man with silver hair talking to a couple of outher men. Aya leaned forward to hear them, in the process steped on a twig.   
Frozen in fear she watched as they began to come closer. Aya turned to run only to see the man with silver hair behind her. Upon looking closer she saw her was srickinly handsom, but somehting behind those garnite eyes made her tremble slightly.  
Frightened Aya did the first thing she could think of. Punched him sqare in the belly. The silver haired boy leaned over clutching his gut. Taking full advantage of his stuper, Aya toke off running. Behind her she herd shoutes for her to come back.   
She craned her neck behind her and was relieved to see noone behind her. Her relife was short lived however, she suddenly ran into something very hard. Falling flat on her butt she looked up to see a boy with raven black hair and redish-brown eyes   
towering above her. Trembling Aya forced herself to her feet and started to back away.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked, his hand resting on his sword.  
  
Aya felt her breath caught in her throat and forced herself to speak,"A..A..Aya"she stuttered,"And I'm going to go now...........bye."  
  
Aya turned to run only to see the same silver haired boy in the distance walking toward her. She turned and looked at the black haired boy as if trying to deicide who to trust. Decideing on neither she backed away from both of them, once more she toke  
of running as if the biggest army ever seen on earth was after her. Suddenly she ran smack into someone. Falling on the ground Aya tried to get up only to feel a wave of dizzyness take over and for the world around her to fade into eternal darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N- K, that was something that just popped outta my head......if you liked it and review*hint hint* then i'll send out more chapters^_^_^_^_^ 


	2. The Boy With Silver Hair

A.N,- I'm back you all are so nice^_^_^_^ I'm soooo glad you like this fic^_^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Aiko, S-chan, ~Dilandra~, Dragonslayer Snowstar, Vanessa St. Cloud, Sabby, Talon lovemen. Thankyou all for the reviews!!^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Red, dull pain was all Aya felt as she awoke from her blissful uncosesness. Slowly she rose up off the small blue bed. As she touched her throbing forehead, memorise surfaced in her mind. Shaking her head to   
drive away certine parts of the memory she swung her legs over the bed and she stood up. Her eyes falling on her white dress she wore, she cringed slightly at the memory of the cruel joke played on her resufaced   
into her mind. At that momment the door opened. A young boy with moands of blound hair and baby blue eyes walked in.   
  
"Good, your finnly awake. Lord Dilandau wanted me to cheak in on you...Can you walk?"He asked concernly.  
  
Aya raised an eye brow, unused to boys cute like him showing concern of any kind,"Yes...but who are you?"  
  
He nodded a childishly smile takeing its place. Aya could make out two dimples on his cheeks as he did. "Chesta."he paused and Aya could make out a blush creeping its way across his face,"Whats your name?"  
  
Aya smiled slightly,"Aya, Aya Black."  
  
He nodded agine,"Well, Aya,"he blushed agine at saying her name but Aya toke no notice,"will you please follow me?"  
  
Aya nodded and followed Chesta from the plain dark room. He led her to a door and gestered for her to enter. Weting her lips with slight nervousness Aya walked in the room itself was bare and dark. She could  
see what looked to be a lion thrown in the center of the room. A boy sat their his face shroaded in the abyssful shadows.   
Slowly he rose from the throne. In the dimlight Aya was able to make out his features easily. His short silver hair. Those big garnite eyes. It was him! That boy she'd punched sqare in the stoamace.  
  
"Its you!.....the one from the forest......sorry about hitting you in the stoamace.....it was an accident." Aya spoke unsurely. A weary smile taking place. What did Chesta say his name was? Oh yeah, Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau quarked an eyebrow,"Accident? It didn't seem like an accident with your aim."  
  
Aya narrowed her eyes,"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It scared me."  
  
Shaking his head slightly he steped closer to her."I've never seen clotheing like yours before? Where are you from, Girl?"  
  
"I'm from a small town called Shoville. And my step mother got me this dress it was for a midevil maskerade ball....But it would have been better had I not gone."  
  
"Your name?"he asked still walking closer.  
  
"A..Aya, Aya Black."she stuttered becomeing slightly nervouse as Dilandau steped closer. She wasn't neccarly afraid of him...Just something about him. Something so fammiler.  
So fammiler it scared her slightly. His every movement. Even the way he held himself, seemed so fammiler to someone eles..someone she couldn't rember.  
  
Dilandau walked closer still untill he had her backed up into a wall,"I am sure their is no place called Shoville on Gaea. And if it was a small village I doubt their would be balls or   
the kind of cloth you wear. I warn you now, don't lie to me."  
  
Aya licked her lips nervously. Pressing her back agenst the wall as if wishing to become a part of it,"Gaea? Oh that most be the name of your world."  
  
Dilandau raised his eyebrows,"What are you saying? Are you mad?"  
  
Aya felt her eyes flash in fury. He was insulting her!"I'm not from your world. I'm from earth. And I happen to be quiet sane, thankyou very much."  
  
Dilandau looked her up and down. Sudying her dress. Quickly he relized that kind of style wasn't even of Gaea....but what was this 'earth'?"Earth?"  
  
Aya looked behind him and saw a window. In a quick motion she jerked away from the wall and walked over to it and searched the sky for a momment finnly she saw it in all its glory.  
Glowing laughingly in the starbursting sky was her home world,"Their."she pointed.  
  
Dilandau walked over swiftly to the window and looked out. He felt his mouth go dry slightly. She was from that acursed place! "The Mystic Moon?! You are from that acursed place?"  
  
Aya stepped away slightly,"Cursed would be the right word for that place."  
  
Dilandau looked away,"I don't think we can send you back."  
  
Aya glanced up into his garneit eyes,"I don't wish to go back. Theirs nothing for me their. Nothing."  
  
Dilandau his eyebrows suprised,"What do you mean 'nothing'?"  
  
Aya felt a tremble run through her as her memmories flashed through her."Just that. Theirs nothing for me their. No family. No friends. Nothing."  
  
Dilandau nodded,"I see."he paused then spoke agine,"I'll talk to Lord Folken....maybe you can stay here on the Floating Fortrass for a while......as a Dragon Slayer."  
  
Aya moved a stray lock of hair from her eyes,"Dragon Slayer?"  
  
Dilandau nodded,"Thats right. One of my elite warriors. Is that a problem?"  
  
Aya shook her head slightly,"No. That would be very nice actually."  
  
Dilandau crossed his arms,"Good. You will try out tomorrow. You should go get some rest. You are dissmissed."  
  
Aya nodded,"Thankyou, Dilandau."  
  
Dilandau narrowed his eyes. And opened his mouth to say something but she was alreaduy out the door. He decided to let it slid. The outher Dragon Slayers would show  
her the ropes. Silently he walked back over to his throne. As he sat their he found he could not remove his mind from that girl. She was so different. He relized that when  
she was around him he lost that cool un-touchble exteroer he worked so hard to build. He was the commander of the elite Zeibock forces, he couldn't lose his head over   
a girl! Even if she was a golden-brown haired blueish green eyed angel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- K how was that? I tried to make it as long as possible. I will have the next chapter out soon . ^_^_^_^^_^  
  
  
  



	3. Unexpected Events

A.N- I'm back^_^ Heres the next chapter just like I promised^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Sabby, Aiko, Vanessa St. Cloud, S-Chan, LiNa, Kara, and Lady Ev thankyou all soo much for the reviews!!^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Aya layed comfertble on her blue bed. The lighting was so dim everything seemed to have a blueish tint. Sighing she turned over on her side. Sleep refused to come at all. Her new friends from of the Zeibock had given her a few outher dresses...along with outher things.  
They were buatiful, yes, but untill she had to she was going to stay in her reguler clotheing which had been dubed by a few outhers 'The Mystic Moon Clotheing'.It had a certine sentimentle value, even if bad memmories were tyied to it. She fell asleep atlast, momments   
before dawn. She awoke from her light, yet sound sleep at the sound of her door openeing. Sitting up strait she saw the same blound boy she'd met the day before.  
  
"Chesta"she smiled slightly,"'morning."  
  
He returned the smile, those same childish dimpls appearing on his face as he did so,"Good morning, Aya, todays the day to try out, here's a sword you can use."  
  
He layed a sword in a sheath with a belt an all on her messy bed the sword looked simmler to the one he wore as well,"Thankyou, Chesta."  
  
He nodded,"Its nothing really......"  
  
He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off as the fortrass gave a violent lurch sending Aya to the ground. Chesta, being a little lucky, just fell forward face first onto her bed. Grunting he gave Aya a last glance then fled the room his hand on his sword. Wasteing no  
time Aya grabed the sword he'd left behind and attached it onto her waist. Her eyes wide with confusion she two exsited her room. She leaned all her agenst her doorway as the fortrass jerked hard once more. Her eyes flashing determenation, she walked down one of the   
two corridors. Her hand instinctivly resting on her sword. Licking her lips nervously she pressed agenst the wall as severel Dragon Slayers ran passed. Giveing her only a passing glance. She assumed that Dilandau had already informed them she was here and soon to be,   
if she passed the tests, one of their comrades. Suddenly she turned a corner and saw a blound haired man with strikeing blue eyes, but a rather cruel experssion, holding his sword agenst Chesta's neck.  
  
"CHESTA!"she shouted, unsheathing her sword as she did so. Chesta was the first friend she'd had in so long. Now here was this blound haired guy holding a sword to his neck! She sneered as she reconized this sort of treatment bestowed upon her, not so long ago.  
"RELASE HIM NOW, YOU BLOUND JERK!"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow to her holding the sword a little tighter,"Maiden, I suggest you go hide in room around her somewhere."  
  
Angrly Aya raised her sword higher and took stance,"I said release him, now! You bully, let him go!"  
  
The blound haired man merely snorted slightly. His phliosphy being that even if she knew how to use that sword, noone could be the Heavenly Knight of Calei Allen Shizare. In a fluide movement that suprised even her she attacked. Allen suprised droped Chesta on the   
hard ground; Chesta, unexpecting this accdently, hit his head hard on the wall; knocking himself out cold. Aya's movements where a blur even to herself. She'd never even used a sword, nor any weapone in her entire life. Yet her she was. Attacking a knight who she knew  
only for a few secouds. Yet, that was enough to let her know he was the same as most she'd met most of her life. She fought like one who had fought for years and been through countless battles. Allen found himself haveing a diffcult time holding onto his sword. This  
girl, many years younger then himself, was the first real challange he'd had in so long. Suddenly Aya thought she herd a pain stricken yell from farther down the corrider. Distracted she turned slightly and didn't see the hilt of Allen's sword come down on the base of her skull.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya awoke groggly on a hard wood floor. Walls seeming to spin around her as she stood up. Closeing her eyes she shook her head gently. Upon reopening them she could see better, but the pain in the back of her head wouldn't go away.   
  
"Wahh?"She murmmered as she suddenly got a good look at her surroudings.  
  
She wasn't on the fortrass. That much she relized instently. Suddenly she rembered fighting with that guy with blound hair, also the resone why. Then their was that scream and an explosion on the back of her head. Her eyes fell on her swords sheath and was only mildly   
suprised at the fact the sword was gone. She brushed her hand up agenst the cool metel bars. Her cell reminded her of a square box just with bars as the sides. Licking her lips nervously she waited for her captor to come. She already had a pretty close idea who her captor  
was. As expected he walked in. A man with blue hair behind him. She toke refuge behind her barrier of emotions. Something she'd done so many times that it practiclly happened automaticly. No fear showned. No anger. No real emotion played on Aya's face at all.  
  
He brushed a stray hand of blound hair from his eyes as he spoke,"To start things of, as you probbly already know, I am Allen Shizare, knight of Astoria."He paused searching her face for a reaction of any kind. Most women would melt into a puddle at his name. Seeing no   
sighn of this he countinued,"I would like to know what you where doing on a Zeibock Floating Fortrass, along with how you learned to fight as well as you did. Most of the Dragon Slayers could barely hold their own agenst me."  
  
Aya's eye twitched. She glared and crossed her arms,"I've no resone to tell you anything, you pumpus jerk!The Dragon Slayers are an elite group. They are all great fighters. So keep your own comments to your self!"Her every word was laced with more venem then most   
would have been able to put into one word.   
  
Allen gazed cooly into her blueish-green eyes that flashed pure hatered," I get the feeling your not going to coperate."  
  
Aya raised her eye brows,"Ah, did ya figure that out yourself, bloundie?"  
  
Allen narrowed his eyes. He was growing impatient with this girls attiude."I suggest you choose your words carefully, girl."  
  
Aya fliped back her head slightly,"And I suggest you not telling me what to do."She narrowed her eyes,"I would like you to return me to the floating fortrass, now."She really didn't expect it to be that simple, but it was worth asking..or demanding.  
  
  
Allen crossed his arms,"That will not be happening. We need you to tell us all you know about Zeibock. Their weapons. Their attack plans everything."  
  
Aya gave him a look,"As if. Not gonna happen." true she didn't know anything really. But what where the chances of them beliveing that? None.   
  
Allen steped closer to the bars,"You will be regeting that deccision soon."  
  
Allen jerked his head to the right and the blue haired man,she thought she herd was called Gaddes, opened her cell door. Aya glanced at Gaddes then the doorway, measureing her chances of an escape. She sighed inwardly as she relized escape would have to wait.  
At least untill they got careless. Aya let them take her to a closed off room. Once she was inside, Allen gestered for Gaddes to leave. Aya looked at Allen. Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly he tossed a sword at her. Effertlessly she caught it. Raiseing an eyebrow she  
gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Since you know how to fight so well, this shall be your interagation."he explained calmly,"Lets see how long you last, girl."  
  
With that he raised his sword and smirked slightly, so sure that no matter how good she was; he would win. Aya moistened her lips and toke stance, equel determenation dwelling in the firey depths of her eyes.  
  
  
  
A.N.- O.k. I gotta stop their...I know cliff hanger.....BUT I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  



	4. Rescue

A.N.-I'm back, yay^_^. K, now about Aya's aditude. Its very importent through this fic. This along with her knowing how to fight will reveal itself in due time. -_^, you got any more questions about my fic, just ask i'll gladly anwer^_^_^   
  
  
  
Dedication-Aiko the flame dancer, LiNa, Sabby, Vanessa St. Cloud, Dillyslilkat, Brenda Mueller, and Dragonslayer Snowstar. Thanx for the reviews!^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Aya watched Allen with intesty. Her blue-gree eyes burning into his icy blue ones. His eyes studyed her seemingly confident movements across the wooden floor. The way she studyed his every move. He flinched to attention as she dove forward with a war cry and brought her sword down hair onto his.  
All her weight pressed downward. He trembled slightly as his own blade came close to his neck. He'd been sure he'd make the first move. Apparently not. Casting away his chiverless helpless-female attiude he pushed her off and swung his sword around towards her back.Aya moved quickly, but not quick   
enough. She cursed inwardly as she felt his cool silver blade swipe effertlessly through the tender cloth of her white dress and into her flesh. Hissing in pain her hand went up to wound and felt the courseing dark red blood fall down her arm and spill onto her hand. Glanceing up at him she saw in his eyes   
triumph. He was so sure he'd just won. Anger searing through her pains she saw the images of all those times she'd been picked on. Been beaten up. Been tricked. Been laughed at. This only succeded in raiseing her anger all the more. Glowering she droped her hand from the wound and raised her sword  
higher. In a fluied, yet controlled movement, she dove forward and swiped her sword down with more force then before. He bloaked it with ease, but in anger Aya struck her sword out too quick for him to doge, but only succeded in ripeing one of his the middle of his blue and white uniform. Breathing  
heavely she stared at his icey blue eyes. Trying to figure out his next move with his body language.  
  
He smirked slightly, as if he'd just heard the funnyest joke on the planet,"Are you ready to just give up, girl? You can not win agenst me. Why not just give in. Betray Zeibock."  
  
Aya sneered,"I would never betray them for someone like you, Shizare."  
  
His smirk disspered and his brow furrowed as they both began to circle the outher,"How can you be so loyal to them?"  
  
Aya narrowed her eyes slightly,"Becouse, they are everything you are not."  
  
His eyes burned with fury but his arrogent smirk returned,"You mean everything but a murder. Zeibock has killed thosands of innocents."He searched her face and Aya felt her barrior over emotions weaken more then ever before. Her eyes gazed into his widely. He then added,"Or didn't you know that?"  
  
Aya licked her lips slightly. Her confidense fadeing like leaves on the wind,"Y...You lie!" she stammered.  
  
Allen's eyes light with amusment,"You don't even know where your own loyalties lie do you girl?"  
  
Aya squented her eyes,"I know they don't lie with you. The Zeibock are not murders. You seem more like the killer to me."Aya spoke rapidly. Trying to make herself belive her own words..after all she only knew two people in Zeibcok....  
  
Allen hardened his face,"So you shall still stand with the cowards of Zeibock?"  
  
Aya snarled. Her anger returning,"They are not cowards!"  
  
Allen said no more. No words where needed. He shot forward then to an unexpecting Aya his sword pointed right at her middle. Fearfully she moved slightly but his sword scraped her side. A painstriken yell escped her lips. Choseing anger over pain she stabed him in the shoalder and knocked his sword  
from his hand. He turned away grasping his shoulder in pain. Aya leaned agnest the wall. Her eyes closed in pain as beads of sweat appeared on her now pale face. She opened her eyes to see Allen was clutching his right shoulder, his teeth gritted to shut out any cries of pain that might come forth. That   
was almost lost though when the ship or 'Crusade' as Allen called it suddenly jerked violently sending Aya's sword flying to the outherside of the room and her to the ground also. Slaming hard into the wall she rolled over on her back. Her vision dizzy and her head throbing with pain. Seeing her sword to  
her right she reached for it only to feel and emmense weight on her stoamak and see a sword pointat her hand. Her eyes went up slowly to see Allen learing above her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau quickly boarded Allen Shizare's Crusade ship. His garnite eyes hard as he stormed through hallways. Above severel of his Dragon Slayers where in the Guymilths behind him a few of his Dragon Slayers followed. Dilandau winced as he felt that burning pain in his side and right shoulder. What was  
wrong with him? Since when did he care about what happened to anyone? Shaking his head he reminded himself why he was their. Not that he really needed to. Aya. He had to find her. He didn't really think Shizare would dare touch her let alone torture   
her. Wait a minute. This was Allen Shizare. The biggest play boy on Gaea. Instently he began to walk faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya Slowly started to squrmed out from benith his foot. Standing slowly she stared first at his sword then at him. Her heart jumped into her throat. She steeled her face but already could feel her emotinal barriers breaking down. She was going to die. Noone to save her. Noone. This was it.   
He stepped toward her till he had her backed up agenst the wall. More fear then Aya had ever felt plunged itno her heart.   
  
Allen tilted his head his sword pressing lightly agenst the white cloth just over where her heart lay,"One with your skills would make an excellent warrior agenst the murderess Zeibock. Reconsider."  
  
Aya glared, and surging up courage she didn't have she stated defiently,"Never would I betray the only people that have been kind to   
  
Allen raised an elegent brow,"Fine."  
  
Aya closed her eyes slightly and waited to feel the cold siver blade burn through her skin and pierce her heart. Secouds that seemed like years went by. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Dilandau standing in the doorway. His expression a mixture of rage and worry. Aya glanced downward and saw  
Allen Shizare laying dead on the ground a sword patroding from his side. His eyes closed peacefully. Suddenly the reality of the fight hit her and the fact she nearly died.....instently she began to tremble in fear.  
  
Dilandau stared at Aya. Many emotions burning through him. Rage, Worry, Relef. Allen Shizare had almost killed her. Had he been a split minute later Aya would have been dead. With no words he walked over to her and pulled her trembling body into his arms. It was then he saw her wounds.   
He stared at them in horror before looking back into her tear glazed eyes. Gently he held her closer to him. He opened his mouth to say something when the ship suddenly jerked hard to the right. Yelping suprise the two fell to the ground. Suddenly  
they felt a lurch as everything felt like the Crusade was going downward and quickly. Dilandau and Aya gasped as they relized the ship was going down....and they were going down with it......  
  
  
  
  
A.N- Good chapter? Dilly saved Aya^_^_^_^_^I hoped you liked this chapter^_^_^_^ I'll have the next one out as soon as I can^_^_^_^  
  



	5. A Love Not Ment To Be

A.N.-Of course I'm back. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the outhers. Sorry this chapter toke so long. I must have deleted 3 different attepts anytway its finnly here and I bet you want to get started reading don't you? Thought so, then enjoy and as always please review^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Talon Lovemen, Vanessa St. Cloud, Sabby, Dillyslilkat, Blue Bubble Girl, and Dilandra. You all are soooo cool! Thankyou soooo much for the reviews! *throws roses out to u all*^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Aya awoke to the smell of smoke and feel of flams agenst her white skin. Fear wiped away and groggyness but not the huge pounding in her head. Glanceing around wildly she felt tears sting at her eyes from the amount of smoke in the air. Suddenly she was able to make out something red not far from her.  
Pressing the back of her hand agenst her nose she stood up and stumbled over to where it was. Coffing, she recounized the figure as Dilandau. Gently she smacked his cheek to wake him up. He moaned but didn't awaken. grunting she pulled him up to a semi standing position and threw his arm over her neck  
and her hand around his waist. Her lungs brurning like fire that burned around her from the lack of air, she hobbled from the burning Crusade and hurridly made it outside into the cool refreshing air. Sucking in greedy gulps of the life giveing oxygen, Aya fell onto the soft green grass. Breathing heavely she  
looked over at Dilandau and woundered why. He didn't really seem like the type to come and rescue young girls from parrell.  
  
'Why did you save me?'she asked silently.  
  
She stared at him a momment longer. As if she expected him to sit up and give her the answers that plaged her mind. After a few minutes she pulled him back up into the position she'd had him before, and walked deeper into the forest. After a while she stoped next to a rather large pond. Laying him up agenst  
a rock, she cheaked to see if he had any wounds. She felt a feeling of relife that the only wound on him was a small bruise on his forehead. Most likely that had come from when the Crusade had crashed. Moveing over to the pond, she pulled up the sleeve of her dress to inspect her own wounds. She   
grimmenced as the cold cloth ruffled agenst her still freash wound. With no thought she ripped the sleeve off her dress. Wetting it in the warm water she gently rubbed it across the wound. Hissing in pain as it touched. Carefully she bandaged the wound with the cloth. She smiled slightly, feeling an odd since  
of pride at being able to care for herself. She lened over slightly and cheaked the wound in her side. It wasn't as deep as the outher one. The blood on it had made a make-shift scabe over it. She glanced down at her dirty torn dress with no remorse. Still she couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of what  
her step mothers face would have looked at seeing her in the torn smokey dress. What damage this would do to her preciose reputation. Averting her gaze to the sky she felt a small sigh emenate from her lips. Stareing up at her silver serine looking world in the abysful sky she felt a sudden feeling of longing.  
To return where things where more fammiler. She shook her head slightly. She'd always felt so out of place back their. Back....no...this was her new home. This place. She smiled slightly as she rembered the many fairy stories she had read of a world like this. Where men fought so galently with swords and their  
was always someone to rescue the fairy tale princess. As always at the end their was the famose lines of 'and they lived happiely ever after'. She turned and walked back over to Dilandau. She stared at him a momment. Where had she seen him before? He was so fammiler. Every gester. She shook her head telling  
herself she was being silly. The idea of meeting him before seemed ludicress. They were from two different worlds for goodness sake! Sighing she leaned agenst the cold rock. It felt as though she'd not slept in years. Trying despertly to open her eyes telling herself that anyone could appear out of no where   
and get them. With great effert she opened her eyes and was shocked to find a pair of garniet eyes stareing into her own.   
  
"Dilandau..."she whispered his name in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Aya.....your o.k."  
  
Aya nodded. She glanced back up into his eyes and for the first time in her life saw something more. Uncousely her hand reached up and tentivly, brushed a stray hand of silver hair from his dark eyes that shone like rubies in their depths. Gently she felt her hand drop slowly to the ground. Suddenly she saw   
Dilandau's face getting closer and closer. As their lips met for the first time, Aya could feel electricty surging through ever part of her. Passonitly she returned his feverish kiss with red hot fire that burned withen them both. Suddenly Aya felt herself being pulled from the warm embrace of his arms and from  
his soft, yet persestent lips. As her eyes opened she could see a white light all around her and feel herself being lurched upward.  
  
Tears brimming she whispered,"I love you, Dilandau........."  
  
Her words so softly spoken that he barely herd them. He opened his mouth to return the words that had never been spoken to him, but something in her eyes told him she already knew that, and then before he could take his next breath...she was gone. His eyes stared upward even after the light was gone, along  
with the girl that had changed him so permently withen. The girl that had changed the seemingly cold commander of the Zeibock Empire, was gone.   
  
  
  
  
A.N-K, I tried my hand at some romanticness here.......Tell me what you thought of it, I'll have anouther chapter out as soon as I can.  



	6. A Haunting Past

A.N-Secrets revieled in this chapter^_^_^. As always enjoy and don't forget to review^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Vanessa St. Cloud, Dillyslilkat, Snow Star, Invisible Rain, Talon Lovemen, Sabby, and ~Dilandra~.  
*Tosses you all a bunch of flowers* You all are soooo cool! Thanx for the great reviews!^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Aya felt a tear slip down her cheek as she stared up at the moon in the black sky. Why did she have to come back? Why? Whiping the tears away with the back of her arm she turned and walked out of the park.   
Her fingers fiddleing with the leather belt Chesta had given her on the Fortrass. Finnly she reached the light blue house that had been her prison for so many years. Without hestation she pulled open the door   
and walked right past her step parents that sat wordlessly on the couch. Upon her walking past them, they begen telling her how selfish she was and how rude for that little stunt at the ball. Sighing she walked   
into her room and slammed the door locking it. Closeing her eyes she could picture the appolled look on her step mothers face. She ploped down on her bed, not bothering to change. Rolling over onto her   
side she let the tears come. Why did she have to leave when she'd finnly been happy....finnly found something....more..finnly she fell asleep. The dried tears on her cheeks reflecting in the moonlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*Aya's dream~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya found herself standing in a feild. Flowers in every which. Way. She looked up into the sky and saw only the sun glinting back at her. She wasn't dreaming of Gaea, for their even in the daylight you could see  
Earth or the Mystic Moon as they called it. Suddenly she saw the one she morned for. Their he stood. only he was dressed not in any armer, but plain peasents clotheing. Plain brown pants and a white tunic   
with plain grey boots. He didn't even wear a sword. His hair was a little long to, but not by much. Suddenly she herd laughter. She turned to see herself standing their. She too was dressed in a plain blue and   
white gown. Over one of her arms their was a basket filled with flowers of countless colors. Aya tilted her hair as she stared at the girl that looked exactly like herself, only with longer hair.   
  
"Aya, you came."she herd Dilandau, or what looked to him say.  
  
She saw herself run over, her eyes bright,"Always. Where you waiting long?"  
  
He smiled slightly,"I would wait an eternity for you, love."  
  
The outher Aya smiled at his words and blushed slightly. Dilandau reached into her basket and pulled out a few flowers. Withen a few momments he'd fashioned a flower crown for her. Gentely he sliped it   
onto her head then droped down to one knee.  
  
"Aya, will you do me the honor of your hand in marrage?"He asked his eyes not wavering an inch from her face.   
  
The outher Aya smiled wider and dropped down to her knees so she was eye level,"Yes"  
  
Dilandau smiled and they embraced for kiss that lasted only a few secouds. Suddenly they where pulled ruffly apart. Holding a sword to their necks was severel men. Each dirty and crueler looking then the outher.  
  
"Well, watta we gots here? Huh, I tink its a couple of love birds. Ya know what I tink of love birds?"Wordlessly they stared back at the man,"I tink they should all die."  
  
With that the sword was pulled across Aya's neck and she fell to the ground with a thud. Furously Dilandau managed to pull from their grasps and steal one of their swords. In a bloody rage all animales in the area   
where witness to the bloodyness of one mans rage. Withen secouds the bodys of once liveing men littered the groud around them. Dilandau dropped the sword when he was done and pulled the dead body of Aya  
into his arms. Small tears struck him as he held her body close to him. Her blood soaking through his clotheing and all over his arms, and he didn't care. Borrowing his face in her hair he wept in hate, in anger, in  
love, in sorrow. Aya watched all this in horror. Her eyes drawn with depression she walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder only to have it go through it. She pulled back her hand and stared at it a momment.   
She returned her eyes to Dilandau to watch him pick up the outher her in his arms he walked over to the a Sakura Tree and layed her under it. This was their spot. The place they had played, had shared stories since  
they where old enough to speak and walk on their own. No more would he hear her voice that tinkered to him like bells on the wind. Be able to drown in her depthless sea green eyes. Taking a shuddering breath he  
walked away from the tree and picked up the sword he'd left discarded. His eyes downcast he walked over to her.   
  
Droping to his knees he whispered taking her hand in his free one,"We will meet agine, my love. We shall."  
  
Laying down on his back next to her he pulled up the sword and let it punge into his heart. Horrofied Aya stared at his dead body and began to scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya awoke to the sound of her own hoarse scream. Sitting up strait she tried to calm her breathing and supressed the urge to scream any more. The image of Dilandau laying their. Dead. Herself murdered...  
Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Woobly she stood up and dressed in her normal black flared jeans and a black spiggitte straped shirt with a red flannel shirt over it. Rubbing her hand over her hair she walked  
out of her room to see her step parents had already left. She walked over to the calander. Her step mother had this habiet of puting an X through every day as it passed. It was Friday.   
  
"Just my luck..."she muttered.   
  
Grabbing her notebooks off the table her hand hovered above her black glasses she rarely went without. Changing her mind she left the glasses on the table and walked out of her house. She walked the 3 bloaks to   
school quicker then she ussualy did. Becouse it wasn't long before she saw the grey looming building tat they dared call a school before her. It actually reminded her more of a prison then an actuall school. She  
walked quickly ito the School Libary. She had 6 minutes before class started. Good. That would give her some time. She walked quickly through the amny aisles only to come up empty handed. Just then the bell rang.  
Growling under her breath she walked out of the Libary to her home class. The day seemed to drag on forever. And to top it all off she kept feeling a searing pain on her right cheek. Like someong had cut her or  
something. As soon as school was over Aya walked quickly from the room and made it out side only to be stoped by someone she never wanted to see agine.   
  
"Their you are,"He said with a sneer,"After you ran away from me at the ball, I was left wet and cold, ya know?"  
  
Aya felt anger flood withen her at the memory,"Get lost. Or eles."  
  
He smirked,"Or eles what?"  
  
Aya narrowed her eyes,"Unless you want to get your butt kicked by girl! Now get out of my way!"  
  
He laughed only causeing Aya's anger to rise,"I think i'll take the or eles."  
  
Aya tried to walk past him, only to have him bloak her way. Giveing him a look she punched him hard in the gut then toke off running. Behind her she could her the pounding of their footsteps. Finnly she saw the   
old Public Libary in view. Pouring all her strength into her running, she bolted into the building. Once inside she leaned agenst the old wooden door breathing heavely. She'd made it. In a quick motion she locked the  
doors and walked over toward the bookshelves. After looking through severel and beginging to lose hope she suddenly noticed a pale red book with golden fringe on the top shelf. Slowly she reached up and pulled the   
book down and held it gingerly in her hands as though she felt a single breath would cause it to turn to dust. She started to open it when she herd the creaking of wood around her. Clutching the book to her chest she  
walked over to the table and gathered her school books in her arms. Nervously she walked out the back door, leaning around the corner to see the same dark haired boy that had taunted her a little while before waiting   
near the entrance to the Libary. Not bothering to hold back a smirk at his stupidety she turned and ran off. Finnly she reached the park as she ran across the bridge she tripped once more and landed agenst the same tree  
she'd left this world by. Leaning agenst the trunk she dropped her school books as though they where covered with a desise only she could see. Holding the book she found inher hands gently she opened it and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
A.N-Well, as I said some answers where given. If their is any confusion i'll have it cleared up in the next chapter. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve for this fic*grin*^_^_^_^ 


	7. Reunion Of Hearts

A.N-Heres the next chapter, as always enjoy and don't forget to review^_^.  
  
Dedication-Sabby, Dillyslilkat, Talon Lovemen, and Vannessa St. Cloud. * gives you all choclates and tosses you all flowers*thanx for the support!^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
It was dusk when Aya finnly finnished reading. That was it. She and Dilandau had past livest together......and they'd obviously been deeply in love.....and fate obviously had decided to grant his words that they would meet agine.   
Aya stood up and looked up into the multicolored sky.  
  
"If only...."she whispered. Droping her gaze to the ground,"I could go back..."  
  
She stood their a momment hopeing agenst hope that she suddenly be back in Gaea. In his arms once more. As the momments pasted Aya felt despare fill her. At that momment a blinding bright light fell upon her and she felt  
a sudden lurch as she was lifted off the ground and into the sky. Anyone watching from afare would have seen a young girl with dark golden brown hair be lifted up into the air and tossed like a raggdall into the heavens.  
  
Aya blinked rapidly as she sat up. She recounized emeditly she was in a forest. Licking her lips slightly she stood up her lips curving into a wide smile as she noticed the mocking 'Mystic Moon' in the sky. She resisted the   
sudden urge to start leeping around and shouting in joy, and looked around at her unfamiler surroundings. Running a hand through her golden brown hair she looked around and started to walk forward.   
  
"Maybe their'll be a town or something to point me toward where the Vione is...."she mummbled.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~3 Minutes Before In The Fortrass, Not Far Away~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau sighed as he walked through the dark Vione, stopping infront of a window. His eyes grazed over the sky and stoped over the Mystic Moon. She was their. Her home. Her world. It where she belongs. He said over   
and over, trying in vain to convince his self of his own words.As selfish as as the thought seemed, he relized he wanted nothing more then have her at his side once more. His hand lifted to grace his right cheek a small   
frown taking place as he was jerked from the thought of the girl he was trying so hard not to feel for. Van Fannel. He'd done this. Ruined his face. Suddenly terror shot through him like a bolt of lighting. What if she came  
back and saw him with this scar? Would she no longer love him as she had said she did? He felt his hands clinch into fists. Suddenly a bright light falling from the heavens far away caught his attention.   
  
~*Flash Back~*  
  
Migel stared humbly at his master,"She found after a bright light hit the ground. Simmler to the one in that toke the Dragon from us in Fannlia, Lord Dalandau."  
  
~*End Of Flash Back~*  
  
Not waiting a momment longer Dilandau toke off toward the hanger.  
  
~*~*~*~Back In The Forest........~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Aya sighed as she walked deeper into the forest. Her heart pounding like a drum in her chest with every step. Suddenly Aya herd a hissing sound fill the air. Stoping deep in her tracks she looked around, her eyes finnly  
comeing to rest on the sky where she saw what looked to be like some kind of flying mecanisom. Her heart leeping into her throat she felt the need to turn and run, to hide from this...this...thing! Only to find that her  
legs where frozen to the spot. Breathing heavely she watched as the mecnisom flew down toward her gracefully and landed infront of her. One arm up sheilding her face she watched as the top opened to reviel......  
  
"Dilandau!"she whispered in unbeliveble tone.   
  
Dressed fully in that red and black armer he lept down and toke one look at her and small smile toke place on his lips. Quickly they half walked half ran into the outhers embrace. They held eachouther close for a   
momment. As if fearing the world would colapse around them. They pulled apart slightly to look eachouther in the face. In a controlled movement they inched closer untill their lips met in a firey blaze. Fire  
surged through their veins engulfing them together. Nothing eles matterd.   
  
They broke away for a secoud and Dilandau whispered huskly,"Stay with me."  
  
Breathing heavely Aya respounded with no hestation,"Forever, my love."  
  
With that they embraced in a firey kiss once more, they were together agine but for how long?  
  
  
  
  
A.N-I know its short but I promise I will have anouther chapter for this very very soon:):)  



	8. Ungraceful Capture

A.N-I know I know, this chapter toke forever.....but I didn't really know how I really wanted it to be, ya know? I think I did pretty good, but, as always, i'm open to your opinios^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
The next few days were a haze for both Aya and Dilandau. They spent as much time together as possible. But teir momments together where only sufficed with a few kisses and sweet words  
to one anouther. Folken had Dilandau and his slayers looking for the 'Dragon' constently. It seemed that he always seemed to alude them when it was in their clutchs. Aya walked quickly through  
the halls of the Vione that she had become so fammiler over the last few days that she could walk them in her sleep.  
  
She stared unhappily over the balcony. She missed him so much. She hated being parted from him, even for a small length of time. She felt the sad memorise of her old life on Ear-- the Mystic   
Moon fadeing quickly. Closeing her eyes she breathed deeply of the freash warm air. This world was a lot like a dream really. Everything seemed almost perfect. Sighing she leaned agenst the  
wall to her left. Her eyes driffted upward and she focosed on the dark starlit sky. Idly she woundered what was so importenet   
  
She'd asked Dilandau once, he said he didn't know exactly. But it was importenet for him to find it for Empouere Dornkirk. Aya didn't think that he was telling her all that he knew, but wisely   
said nothing. Suddenly she felt a light lurch as the Fortrass changed its course. Aya furrowed her brow as she woundered where they where going exactly. She thought of going off to find   
Folken and asking him, but finding Folken on the fortrass was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.   
  
She decided that she would most likely have a better chance at finding a needle in a haystack then find him. She stood their for what felt like a long time just stareing out. After a while she   
looked downward to have her eyes widen in facenation. Severel Gyemilths had surrounded one wight one. She reconized the surrounding ones as the Dragon Slayer's Gyemilths. She felt her   
heart leap as she saw Dilandau's crimson red Gyemilth. He had one of his crima claws cluchting the white Gyemith. The white Gyemilth its self was stunning.   
  
Its long blue cape, that long sword....everything about it was absoultly stunning. So this was it. She decided, this was the mystriouse Dragon that Folken had been drilling Dilandau to get. So if   
the Gyemilth was the Dragon, what about the pilot? What would they do to him? For no resone she felt sudden worry for them. At that momment Aya herd a loud 'woosh' noise in the distance.   
She craned her neck to get a good look at it, when she finnaly leaned halfway over the balcony she got a good look at the huge ship that was drawing closer. Suddenly she noticed that the Dragon   
Slayers where comeing back toward the Vione. They where leaveing......and their was a wounded Gyemilth, probbly with a Dragon Slayer, below?   
  
The whole thing seemed odd. Suddenly the Fortrass shook violently. Since she was still leaneing half way over the balcony she tumbled over the side. She opened her mouth to scream, but no  
sound came forth. She grabed frightendly for the treebranchs near her. With uncanny luck she managed to grasp one and slow her desent slightly. A split secoud later, however, the branch   
snapped and she fell down to the ground with a thud. She groanded slightly and tryed to pull herself up. She glanced up to see the crushed Dragon Slayer's Gyemilth not a foot from her before   
all fell into abyssful darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya didn't awake for a long time. When she finnly did she was suprised to find herself laying on a wooden bench, but on the outher hand the sight of the cold metel bars didn't suprise her at   
all. Groaning she sat up. Quickly she searched herself for any wounds. She flinched as she felt a burning pain on her right leg. Gently she turned her leg to the left to find that her wound was   
already bandaged. She narowed her eyes at the slightly bloodstained cloth. How dare they? She could take care of herself, thankyou very much.  
  
Though, she grudgingly admitted, she was their enemy, as far as she could tell, and they'd bandaged her wound. Still, her mind resoned, they might think she knew something about Zeibock;   
and thats why they helped her.   
  
"Aya? Is that you?"A voice asked from across the room.  
  
Aya stood and walked over to the front of her bars,"Migel? Its me.......what are you doing here?"  
  
Migel leaned over closer into the light, his eyes suvaing her every feature,"It is you.......I'm a prisoner. My Gyemilth was injured in the last battle with the Dragon. I couldn't escape,  
and the outhers didn't have a chance to save me, least they be spotted. What about you, Aya? What are you doing here?"  
  
Aya sighed,"I was on the balcony, watching the battle. When I herd anouther ship, maybe this one, approaching I leaned over to get a better look and when the Fortrass jerked to move  
quicker, I fell. What do you think their going to do with us?"  
  
Migel shook his head slightly,"Probbly intteration. They'll most likely interagate me in different manner then you, though so you shouldn't worry."  
  
Aya reeled back,"What do you mean? You don't mean like...........phsycaly harming you to get information....do you?"  
  
Migel cleaered his throat,"Maybe.......look its not exactly a proper subject for a young girl such as yourself. Why don't we talk about something eles."  
  
Aya nodded, decideing to let the topic go for now,"Alright. How about we discuse how where going to get out of here and back to the Vione."  
  
Migel nodded,"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N-Sorry this toke so long, I've had a lot of writers bloak for this fic. I promise to have the next chapter soon though, my writers bloak is gone readers beware^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	9. A Rain Of Doubt

A.N-Here it is the next chapter^_^_^_^enjoy^_^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Ase, Katana, and KoshiMoero. Thankyou all so much for the reviews^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Aya paced impatently in the walls of her new cell. Miguel told her they'd been taken to Fred, capital of Astoria. Migel wasn't bad company really. A bit serouse, but kind. But Miguel wasn't much of a talker,   
leaveing Aya to her thoughts. Which she had pleanty. She was pretty sure that Dilandau would come for her like before. He would save her...and Migel........or at least she hoped so. As little of Fred she had   
seen, she was pretty sure they had a rather powerful miltary. Not that she didn't belive in Dilandau's fighting abiltys, but still.....the doubt was their in the corner of her mind. Making itself well known.  
  
Suddenly the door to their dugen was thrusted open. Aya backed away as they suddenly opened her cell door. Feeling true fear she backed away. Winceing as she was grabbed ruffly by the arms and being   
pulled from her cell. Behind her she could hear Miguel's shouts for them to leave her alone. She glared angrly at the burly men that walked her quickly down the corridor. She was shuved into a practicly  
empty room. She glanced around the dimly lit room in distain. She knew their was anouther in the room. She could feel the air currents as they moved. Then she saw him.   
  
He had spikey wild black raven hair. Redish brown eyes that peirced into her very soul. He dressed in plain dark pants and a red sleeveless shirt. She looked him up and down lazly. She looked down at his   
side her eyebrow cocking slightly as she noticed his sword at his side.   
  
She brushed her hair behind her shoulder as she spoke,"And who might you be? Hmm?"  
  
He walked toward her and began to half circle her like a lion circling its prey,"You should know that. It was you were part of the empire that destroid my country."  
  
Aya smirked,"I think you may be confused, boy, I destroid no part of your country."  
  
He glared at her,"I am in no way confused, girl, I know full well you with that blood hound Dilandau!"He spat his name like a curse.  
  
Aya glared,"Your nothing more then a jerk who dosen't even know what hes talking about."she shot back.  
  
Van cocked an eyebrow as his own eyes burned into hers,"Who are you?"  
  
Aya moistened his lips,"Why do you care?"  
  
Van narrowed his eyes,"Your not going to corroperate are you?"  
  
Aya fingered a lock of her hair her eyes never leaveing Van's,"No."  
  
Suddenly Van smirked,"Fine. I can wait. But I do want to know one thing, why are you so loyal to Zeibock?"  
  
Aya looked away a momment. Takeing a deep breath she looked back up at Van,"Becouse, they are my only friends. They excepted me when outhers did not. Their my family now."  
  
Van frowned at her. If she spoke the truth, then this was going to be a little harder then he thought,"Do you relize that your so called 'family' is an emper that has killed thousands?"  
  
Aya furrowed her brow in suprise then anger,"You lie! And if they killed any one I-I-I'm sure their was a good resone for it!"  
  
Van stopped circeling her and started walked mencingly infront of her, forceing her back a few steps,"Really!? I'm sure my country did nothing to be attacked by cowards in stealth cloaks and have all of   
Fannlia burt to the ground!"  
  
Aya swallowed hard as she pressed herself hard agenst the cold brick wall,"No. Your lieing!"  
  
Van's eyes burned with anger. He leaned agenst her cruely. His dark eyes flashing with barely restrained hatered,"For the final time girl! I. Do. NOT. Lie."He spoke between clinched teeth.  
  
Aya swallowed hard. Her eyes wide. For the first time in long time since she'd come to Gaea she felt fear. Pure undieing fear. He could easily kill her. She relized, and noone would stop him. For the first time,  
doubt cicled in her mind. Did Zeibock really....destroy an innocent country?  
  
Aya glanced up into the boys eyes that stood so close to her."D-did they really destroy your country?"her voice was soft and timid. She feared the answer he would give.   
  
"Yes."his voice was cold and filled with anger.  
  
Aya blinked back furiouse tears she would not show,"W...Was Dilandau with them? He uses a red Gyemilth....its different from the outhers..."  
  
"Yes."came his answer once more.  
  
"Why?"her voice became as cold and distance as Van's.  
  
"Becouse they are after the end of everything. Ultiment power, or didn't you already know that?"he asked. His eyes narrowing in confusion. How could she not know that? She'd been with Zeibock for a while.  
  
Aya felt her legs turn to jelly and she could feel tears burning in her eyes,"I'd like to go back to my cell, now."  
  
Van looked as though he was going to deni her request but relented as he saw the look in her eyes. Sadness. Anger. Anguish. Confusion. Slowly he led her back to her cell.   
  
  
  
  
A.N-Good? Bad? Please review^_^  
  
  
  
  



	10. As The World Falls Down

A.N-Sorry this toke so long to get out, i've been a bit busy lately.  
  
Dedication-*Mouse, Lady Yuki, Sara, Liz, ~Dilandra~, Chrissy Yuy, Vanessa St. Cloud, Koki-San, Satar, Sakura, and Sabby. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS^_^_^_^_^   
  
  
  
Its funny how we always think that once you belive you've found love that nothing can ever change the way you feel about them. Even if time, space, water or land seperat you, you always swear that no matter what   
happens they'll always be the only one to ever touch your heart, the only one you'll ever care about. Nothing you learn about them can ever change that, they say that true love passes all boudrise.  
  
But at the momment these things where not the thoughts that where traveling through Aya's mind. Was Dilandau just a cold blooded killer? She'd finnly worked up her courage to ask Migel if it was true. Did they   
destroy an innocent counrtys. Had they shed the blood of innocent men and women. Aya had both feared and louthed his response.   
  
It was 'Yes, but we had our resones.' He'd rambled on for a few momments about Emperour Dornkirk's vision for a perfect world, about their fate changing planes, how the Dragon, what Aya now knew was the   
Gyemilth Escaflowne and its pilot Van Fannel, stood in the way of all that. After that he'd been taken away by Freds gaurds, probbly to be interrgated.   
  
Once left alone, Aya saw the world of Gaea in a new light. Their where actually simulartys between it and her own world. In that past had many men not tried to change the world in the way they saw fit? True maybe   
Dornkirk was actually trying to make a world where happyness was evedint, but the fact still remained that they'd taken lives.   
  
Maybe to them that fact didn't really matter, as long as they achived the goal they had set for themselves. But life was more preciouse then gold itself. Though many didn't see it as that, and always plunged their   
souls into battle regaurdless of the concquses. Regaurdless of the fact that the very person whom sword they impaled into might have a wife or a child or someone waiting at home for them; praying that the one  
they loved would make it home in one peice.  
  
Did she still care for Dilandau? Yes without questin she did. But did she still love him? To that Aya didn't know. Can one love someone who has killed so many? Whos hands carry the blood of many? Aya relized  
then that she didn't care when he'd killed Allen Shizar, but then Allen had attacked her and most likely would have killed her. But still, what if Allen had been loved by someone, somewhere? What if?   
  
These thoughts plauged her mind as she sat their in the shadows. Her deep eyes glazed over with the thought of how she'd thought she'd found a haven here on Gaea. Thought that she was safe here. Thought how   
honorble and so close to perfect Gaea had seemed. But now.....but what?  
  
Where was she to go from here? What was she going to say to Dilandau when she saw him? Whos side was she on? Tears welled up in Aya's eyes and she allowed them to fall. It was as though everything she'd   
come to belive in on this world had been a lie. An illosion. All that comfort she'd felt from the momment she'd arrived on this world was gone like leaves on the wind.   
  
The sound of a door opening jerked Aya away from her thoughts. She raised her eyes slowly to meet the emerild ones of a girl near her own age. Aya could tell emidetly that she too was from earth, the Mystic   
Moon. Noone on Gaea wore those clothes. Her hair was sandy blound and cut boyishly. She looked about 15.  
  
Furiously Aya whiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her tears. She needed noones pitty!  
  
She touched the bars gently, brushing her hand agenst the cold metel,"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, are you okay?"  
  
Aya stayed silently for a long momment before finnly speaking,"Aya, my name is Aya Black."  
  
She nodded and silence between them streached. Aya stared at Hitomi who stared right back. After a mommentarl battle of wills it was suprisingly Aya who looked away. Hitomi's eyes where peircing in their own  
way. They seemed so old and wise, then so calculateing the next momment. The girl's eyes showed she'd seen more then an averege girl, but then so had Aya.   
  
But then its our experinces in life that add to our maturty and teach us. The more Aya thought about Dilandua the sadder she felt. She wasn't sure if she could love someone who had killed so many. She thought of   
throwing those faults out the window and leaveing everything as they where, but she wasn't so sure she could forgive herself if she where to do that.  
  
Why did her life seem to be so cursed? Was she doomed to never be happy? Where was her knight in shining armer? Why did it have to be this way? Why? What did she do to deserve this? Aya felt tears sting her   
eyes, closeing her eyes briefly she forced herself to not let them fall. Opening her eyes once more she saw the same ageless eyes of the girl Hitomi stareing back at her.   
  
Standing up Aya leaned agenst the wall as she spoke,"Why are you here?"  
  
Hitomi smiled slightly, it was a genuine smile reveling her perfect white teeth,"I just wanted to see if you where o.k. Van's pretty hot-headed, just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you emotinaly or anything."  
  
Aya downcasted her eyes, he had in a way. He'd shattered her little plight of fantasy belife. Forceing herself to remeet the eyes of Hitomi she responed,"I'm fine. Where is Migel?"  
  
"His being intterated by Plactoe."(a.n.-is that how you spell it?)  
  
Aya's eyes widened,"Is he being physcly interraged or....."  
  
Hitomi shook her head her brow furrowed,"Of course not!"  
  
Aya sighed relived,"Good."  
  
Hitomi smiled agine,"Are you hungry? I can get you some food if you like."  
  
Aya started to protest but a rumbling in her belly stopped protests, smileing sheepishly she nodded,"Yes, please."  
  
Hitomi nodded hurridly,"Great, i'll be back in a sec."  
  
With that she was gone, leaveing Aya alone. Alone. Thats what she always seemed to be. Noone their for her at home. Did she belong on earth? Or Gaea? Did she belong on any planet? In truth she had no desire what  
so ever to return to her old world, Earth; but what did she have here? Dilandau? The Slayers?   
  
What did she have? She lowerd herself to the bench and allowed the tears to fall freely. Nights of life she spent with Dilandau came to her mind. How he'd held her so close. How his lips had fit so perfectly onto hers.  
The way he'd glanced at her when noone was looking. His smile so kind, noone had ever seen him smile. Their are so many words for a broken heart, its hard to see them in a crimson love  
  
She felt her tears fall more freely as their nights of laughter and loveing kisses came rushing back. How wild and free their loved seemed. How untouchble she felt in his arms that had seemed to be molded to hold her   
and no outher. An endless love it seemed to be to her. But this new information seemed to bring her back to reality and away from the small world Dilandau and herself had created. She thought of escape then. But   
where would she go? Where do you run to when theirs no place to go?   
  
She cried silently. Her tears cassading gently down her face as she sat their, her knees drawn up to her chest. Suddenly Aya felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet the emerild eyes of Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
"What is it?"she asked softly.  
  
Aya tried to calm down,"N-n-nothing. I-I'm F-fine."she stuttered out in shakey breaths.  
  
Hitomi frowned, concern shining in her depthless eyes,"Yes their is."  
  
Aya looked up at her and asked softly,"Hitomi, is it possible to love someone even if they've done something that may seem unforgiveble in outhers eyes?"  
  
Hitomi looked away,"I-I don't know......."she paused then Hitomi returned her eyes to Aya's,"Maybe, but only if you where able to live with that fact of what they had done. True love passes all boundrise. If you really   
love that person with all your heart and soul then it shouldn't matter."  
  
Aya looked away,"I see.....H-Hitomi, why are you being so kind to me?"  
  
Hitomi slipped her arm over her shoulder,"Becouse, I don't really think that in a way where both really alike, we both turned up on this world at the wrong time, and we both are trapped playing parts in a war that really   
isn't our fight, but we've no choice but to fight, even if we've no blade to weild."  
  
Aya frowned slightly how had she known she wasn't from Gaea? Aya glanced down, she was wearing a typ of clotheing that deffently didn't come from Gaea. Aya opened her mouth to say something but didn't get a   
chance for one of them burly gaurds walzed right in.  
  
"What do you think your doing!? That girl is a prisoner! And so are you, now though you should be in your own cell!"  
  
With that he marched in and grabed Hitomi angrly by the arm. The girl winced in pain. Aya felt immedet anger surge through her entire being. She shot up from her defensless position and punched the man hard in   
the stoamke. He let go of Hitomi emidetly.  
  
"And that is no way to treat a lady, sir."she said coldly. She looked at Hitomi calmly,"T-t-thankyou...goodbye Hitomi Kanzaki. Maybe you and I will meet agine, though we might be fighting on different sides then."  
  
With that Aya rushed from her cell. She opened the door to be face to face with anouther gaurd. Thinking quickly she punched the man hard in the mouth and kicked him hard in the gut. Needless to say he fell down  
like a sack of potatoes. She grabed the gaurds sword holding it precautiously as she walked through the door, pauseing only once to glanced back at Hitomi. Turning her gaze away Aya toke off running down the corridor.  
  
After some searching she found what she searched for, an exite. She ran out quickly and into the streets of freid. She held the sword down and glanced around weary for any soliders. She was surprised not really see any.  
Something wasn't right. From the way Migel had described this place she was sure their would be gaurds everywhere. Yet their where none.  
  
She walked quickly comeing to a quick halt, however, when she saw the legendary Gyemilth Escaflowne battleing a badly damaged Zeibock Gyemilth.  
  
"Migel."she whispered as she ducked into cover in the shadows. She wached captivated as the battle between the Ispano Gyemilth Escaflowne battled agenst the Zeibock one. It wasn't long before Migel shifted into his   
invisble cloak. I couldn't help but grin slighly. The outher Gyemilth had to be defeated now. He couldn't fight an enemy he couldn't see.  
  
But to her chargin Escaflowne wirled around impaleing Migel's Gyemilth in a flick of a wrist. Aya gasped horrified. Migel.......just then she watched as he climbed out the ruined Gyemilth. Her eyes widened as Escaflowne  
started to attack him for what was sure to be the finnly blow, but was stoped as Fried's Gyemilths surrounded him and captured him. Swallowing hard Aya ran toward the shadows where Migel had ran to.   
  
It was then she saw it. It looked like a man and yet not. It was ungodly pale with tattoos painted all over its body. Its eyes where a wide unearthly green. It lifted its arms to attack Migel. Aya gasped and threw her sword at  
the creature. It was a direct hit. It slumped to the ground, dead. She ran to Migel he looked suprised at her.   
  
"Hey, Migel i'm glad your O.K."she said sincerely.  
  
"How did you escape?"he asked as I reached him.  
  
I shook my head,"Its a long story i'll tell ya later.....whos he?"Aya asked as she gestering toward the....thing she'd just killed.  
  
"A doppleganger...thanks for the help, though i'm not sure if it was needed....come on, we gotta get back to the Vione."  
  
As she passed the now dead Doppleganger, she relized what she had done. She'd just taken a life.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N-What did you think? Too corny? Please review^_^_^_^_^ 


	11. A Heart Broken

A.N.-Sorry!!!I didn't mean to take this long on this chapter, but I kinda needed a small break from writeing Escaflowne fics....I just needed wind down a bit. Look on the bright side...I go the chapter out....  
*nervouse laugher*I think I may have to up the rateing for this fic 'cuz of this chapter has a little lime. Not a lemon but lime! I could never write a lemon! Nothing is graphic beyound kissing!  
  
Dedication-Vannessa St. Cloud, Koki-san, Crissy Yuy, Katanda, Lady Yuki, Liz, LizardGirl, Reviewer, and Sabby. Thankyou all!^_^_^_^*gives candy to you all*.  
  
  
Upon arriveing back at the Vione, Aya had looked emidetly for Dilandau. Unfourtantly he was off doing Folken's orders agine. As she waited for his return she'd found some pants and a sleevless blue shirt. They where the smallest she could find, though the pants where a little baggy and so was the shirt. After finding some clotheing she'd taken one of the swords from the training rooms and passed the time by sparring by herself.  
  
The moonlight casted down on her giveing her flesh a pale look. Her long golden hair had fallen loose around her face as she moved in swift, yet controled movements. It helped pass the time, but left more space for thought. Dilandau filled her thoughts. She felt as though he'd lied to her.   
  
Kept secrets from her. She felt as though he'd lead her to belive her life could be perfect here. She felt like a fool for beliveing it. 'Life is not a fairy tale, their are no happy endings' she thought as she swiped her sword through the cool harmless air.   
  
Finnly she stopped her breathing ragged. As her reath returned to normal she said softly,"Life isn't a fairy tale, their are no happy endings."  
  
"No, life isn't a fairy tale."  
  
Aya wirled around quickly, her blueish green eyes alert. 'Dilandau' was the first thing that entered her mind. And it was him. He was dressed in plain leather pants and a blue shirt. His short silvery hair fell loosly around his ruby eyes. Upon her sight of him, Aya forgot all the things she was going to say. She found she couldn't yell at him as she was going to. She couldn't demand answers.   
  
At the sight of him she felt all her anger all her incrimination for him disspear like weat before the scyth. She loved him. Despite all she had learned, she loved him. Maybe it was becouse he was one of the first people to ever be kind to her. Maybe becouse he was the one who gave her her first kiss.  
  
Maybe it was teenage hormons, whatever it was it had her in his arms kissing him in hungry passinat kisses. He seemed suprised at first but soon began to respond fervelently. They moved loosely down the corridors, not movieng from there embrace.  
  
With the back of his hand, Dilandau opened the door to his chambers they stumbled in neather wanting to move from the embrace they'd found in the outher. The door shut behind them and gently Dilandau layed her on the bed, there lips never leaveing the outhers as he fell on top of her.   
  
They'd kissed thousands of times, but now they both relized they wanted something more. They wanted to go farther. they broke apart as Dilandau looked into her eyes, asking her if was o.k. to go on. In respose she merely leaned up and caputerd his lips with her own.   
  
She trusted him. She relized that through her slightly fogged mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau awoke feeling more content then he had in his entire life. He turned his head to see Aya's head laying agenst his chest. He watched her slow steady breathing. She was so very beautiful, and she was his. Thats when he finnly relized it. He loved her.  
  
The thought frightened him. He'd been born for the lust of battle. He was not ment for this. He lived not in the past nor the future. He lived in the momment of battle. That was his only purpose. He found himself uncomfertble with these new emotions.  
  
They where entirely different from the pulseing of battleing and as such he'd always known. Not the lovemakeing, but the feelings she'd brought down upon them. He felt filled with chatic emotions. Emotions he felt that he was never ment to have. All his life he'd been trained for battle. Their was no need for the petty human emotions of love and fear. He'd always been told they where what made a man weak, like crying did.  
  
Tears showed weakness. He was the commander of the Dragon Slayers he'd burned coutrys to the ground, he'd killed so many that he could drown in their blood. He was not weak. To many he wasn't even human, for he had no heart. And she. This girl, what had she ever done? She was from a world he had never seen. She was from a world that was as cursed as the Draconions where.  
  
And yet she was so carefree and......innocent. They where compleat opposites, and yet they where so simmilor. He was night, she was day they didn't mix but at one time. When the sun was setting and night was their to reclaim the land.  
  
Would she hate him for what he had done? Would she leave him? These thoughts where like a dagger sinking into his heart. Hesitently he pulled her closer to him. Part of him wanted her gone, she would interfear with his mission. But anouther part of him longed to hold her to him forever.  
  
Longed to always be their with her....longed for the love he wasn't sure she had for him. Despite the emotions that twirled withen him like a hurrican he held her closer, enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms. At that momment her eyes fluttered open, reveling clear bluish green orbs that stared up at him in innocent wounder.  
  
He stared at her holding his breath. As if she noticed the emotions he felt sher wraped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw gently as she breathed deeply of his crimson scent. Part of him wanted it to stay this way, the outher part of him told him to push her away, get her out of his life before she caused anymore trouble.  
  
She was too good for him. She was pure and innocent, what was he? He would only hurt her in the end. It was better if this ended now.  
  
In a rough gester he shuved her away. Aya looked up at him, hurt,"Whats wrong?"she asked softly.  
  
He sat up his eyes cold,"Get out. I never want to see you agine."  
  
Aya felt tears burn her eyes. What was he saying?"What? But....last night....I thought..."she stuttered.  
  
He crossed his arms,"You thought wrong. Now get out!"he said, his voice intense.  
  
Aya narrowed her eyes,"You can't mean that. I'm going to stay right here untill you--"  
  
She never got to finnish her sentace for he struck her hard across the face. The blow sent Aya backward onto the floor, bringing half the cover down with her. Dilandau felt himself flinch inwardly as she fell.  
  
Aya held her cheeck in shock.."You....You hit me....."  
  
He got off the bed,"Your point? Now get out!"  
  
With that he lifted her roughfly by the arm and pushed her out the door. Throwing her clotheing out with her. Aya held the black sheet agenst her pale skin as she stood up as the door slamed shut. Not bothering to even grab her clothes Aya toke off down the hall. Tears blinded all her vison.  
  
It wasn't fair. She nearly fell as she collided with something strong. She glanced up to see Migel and Lord Folken standing their.   
  
"Aya? What happened?"Migel asked...though he had a small idea.  
  
Not bothering to answer Aya jumped to her feet and forced her way past Folken and ran down the corridor to her own room. The instent she entered she threw herself onto the bed tears falling down her face. He'd hit her. He'd used her. He'd left her alone. She was alone agine.   
  
She'd been so right about this entire place......and about Dilandau....She felt herself getting weaker as the tears worked their way down her face. Her entire body wracked with the sobs that escaped her. She'd been such a fool! It was over. It was all over......  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-*sniff* great i'm in tears about my own fic. Well, this is ironic, I updated on my birthday and I updated a depressing chapter.....oh well.....please review pretty please......  
  
  
  



	12. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

A.N.-I'm soo sorry it toke me so long to get this out! I went on a small trip and their was a parade today and the fair is tomorrow, i'm really sorry for makeing you all wait so long! Ne-waz, thankyou all for the reviews for the last chapter, I love reading reviews they all give me a smile to wear for the day^_^_^_^_^The ending to this fic will be comeing very soon....I'm kinda sad my fics almost done:( I've decided already whats going to happen though, trust me no matter how little time I have to write these days the ending will be in no way abrupt. I've read a lot of fics in the past and many way better writeing then I think I could do^_^I really wanna go out with a bang on this fic so trust me the ending will be rather......entertaining......  
  
Dedication-~Dilandra~, Lady Yue, TigerWolf, Wild_Majik, Satar, Hyzenthlay, *Mouse, Liz A.K.A Spawn, B girl, and Koki-San^_^_^_^_^_^_^Thankyou all for your pationce and support!^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Aya gulped back her tears as she slowly sat up. Wipeing her cheeks quickly she glanced at the door, concidering to go for her clotheing. She stood up and made half gester towards the door, stoping herself in doing so. What if she saw him in the hallway? She wasn't ready to face him, not yet anyway.  
  
Just then Aya herd a knock on the door."W-who is it?"  
  
"Its me, Folken, may I enter?"  
  
Wraping the sheet tighter around her Aya walked over to the door opening it slowly,"What is it?"  
  
He held up her clotheing,"You left this out in the hall.....I assume you would like it back?"  
  
Aya nodded takeing the clothes,"Yea.....thanks, Folken."Slowly she toke it from his hands. Her eyes downcasted.   
  
He placed a conferting hand on her shoulder, useing his outher metel hand to tilt her head up to him,"Do you wish to talk about it?"  
  
Aya shook her head, stepping away,"No. I think I want to be alone for a while..thankyou anyway though."  
  
He nodded as he turned and left. Aya threw the clotheing in the corner. They where merely a reminder of her shame. Of her navitee. Of her utter follie that someone could ever love someone like her.  
  
Slowly she walked over to the closet and pulled out different pair of jeans and anouther shirt and belt. The pants where very baggy, but the belt managed to keep it up. She had to roll up the bottem of the pants though just to make them shorter. The shirt was red, and smaller then her outher one, this one came up showing some of her navel do to her more developed torso.  
  
Slowly, Aya turned to gaze into the mirror. Her eyes studying the stranger that stood there before her. Her lips seemed fuller, for they now knew passion. Her once wide unbeliveing and naive eyes now seemed more wise and knowing, for they knew now the games men played. Slowly she leaned closer to get more aquated with the new Aya Black.  
  
She stared at her image for momment, then closed her eyes breifly and turned from the mirror and left the room. She made her way down the hall, toward the Slayers training room. Wordlessly she walked over to the punching bag and began to unleash all her anger upon the harmless sand-filled bag.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau stared silently at the door Aya had ran through not so long ago. He felt something churn in his stomake as he sat there.   
  
"Damnit, i'm the commander of the Dragon Slayers, why am I obbsessing over some girl whos not even worthy of me!"he muttered angrly as he stood up to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya felt like a fool as she swung punch after punch at the sandfilled bag. Never before had she felt such fury. It rose hot in her chest at every breath she toke. She'd been so sure he'd loved her as much as she did him. She'd forgiven him in her heart for the things he had done before they'd meet.  
  
She'd given him her virgentiy, and he'd left her. Just shuved her away as though she ment nothing. That feeling more then anything eles made her want to break down into tears. But no. She wasn't going to do that. No. She'd cryed her tears for him already, she wouldn't cry agine.  
  
After she and Dilandau had made love she'd felt so compleat. So loved at last. She'd felt so protected in his arms. She'd have walked through fire for him. But now, Aya wasn't even sure if she would touch him with a 10-foot-pole. As she unleashed more of her anger onto the sandfilled bag Aya wasn't aware that she had an audiouce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dalet, Chesta, Migel, Viole, and Gattie watched in utter shock as the girl pummled the bag. Tears in it where already sandfilled bag where already becomeing apparent. It wasn't only the violence she was showing in every hit, it was the strength and accuracey. She was hitting it 4 times every secoud without once faultering.  
  
They'd all already heard about what had happened between her and their Lord Dilandau. News always had a way of getting around fast on the Vione. They all felt sorrow for Aya and anger at there commander for his treatment of the girl.  
  
She was very vulernble, yet strong also. But her strength had its limits. They knew that. They'd all felt a sort of protectiveness for the girl. Maybe it was that chiverly for women that they'd had drilled into their minds at a young age, maybe it was teenage hormons trying to get a girl to like them, or maybe it was the fact that they'd not seen a girl like her in so long they felt the instective need to protect her from all dangers, seen or unseen.  
  
Whatever it was, they all felt it. And seeing her in pain felt worse then a sword plunging into their chests. They watched her something akin to pity and awe. She'd been going at this for a little while without pauseing once. Beads of sweat where already makeing their way down her face.   
  
"Why are you all just standing around?"And icy voice cut through the air, a voice they knew all too well.  
  
Masking their emotions of fury they felt at the young commander, they turned to face him.  
  
Migel was the first to speak,"We where merely watching the girl train, sir. She's been doing this for about 20 minutes now. Not once stoping."  
  
Dilandau looked into the room his brow furrowing slightly as he watched Aya punch the sandfilled bag furiousely."I see."Unhurridly he made his way toward Aya. If he'd bothered to turn, he'd of seen the protectiveness of Aya reflected in his Slayers's eyes, along with the fury directed at him.  
  
Aya frowned as she saw Dilandau approching. Abruptly Aya stopped punching the bag. Takeing a deep breath she turned and looked at Dilandau. Her greenish blue eyes flashing anger even as she looked at him, though inside on some level she relized she wanted nothing more then to throw herself into his arms and allow him to silence all her worrise with his crimson kisses and have him hold her in that protective embrace once more.  
But of course she fought all these feelings. She had to. Things where different between them now. Aya glanced at him coldly. They stood their for a momment. A battle of wills prosideing between them.   
Aya dropped her eyes, takeing him in mentely from toe to head. Once her eyes reached his ruby eyes she gave him a 'your such a loser' look then turned and walked from the room. The Slayers instently cleared a small path for her. Dilandau followed her with his eyes untill she turned the corner and was gone.  
  
He returned his eyes to his slayers,"Get on with your exercises NOW!"  
  
From his voice and his expression all the Slayers knew that this was not the time to pull anything and went hurridly about their training.  
Wordlessly Dilandau left the room, after Aya. He'd barely gone a few feet when he saw Aya there, leaning carelessly agenst a wall.  
  
"Looking for me?"she asked calmly.  
  
Dilandau responed coldly,"Obviously."  
  
For a momment they just stood there. Stareing at the outher. Anouther mommentarl battle of will going on between them. A battle Aya lost as she looked away from his ruby pentraiting eyes. It seemed years ago she would have gazed into them forever. For her then they where filled with love and warmth. A warmth only she had ever seen. But now they just seemed so barren and cold. So different from before. So very different.  
  
Sighing Aya said exhasperatedly,"What do you want, Dilandau? Or should I say 'Lord Dilandau'?"her words where laced with venemful sarcasom.  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow at her before smirking,"Lord Dilandau will be fine, Aya."  
  
Aya's eyes burned in fury, in less then a blink of an eye Aya raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face,"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"she screamed loudly. Her chest heaveing in unsupressed anger. Hate boiled hard in her chest. She was sure that had she held a weapon in her hand at that momment she would have slit his throat.  
  
"Dilandau, I need a word with you now. About the attack."Folken said as he appeared an armslength behind Dilandau. Through her anger Aya woundered how he had done that without ither of them noticeing.  
  
Dilandau slowly turned his face back to Aya, ignoreing the older man. Aya stared hard at the bright red mark that had begon to appear on his pale white skin. She felt a feeling of satisfaction withen her, but also a pang of regret. He flickered his eyes toward Folken."Fine."he said curtly, returning his garnite gaze to Aya he said in a voice that trimmered with pure silkey anger,"We will finnish this later, Aya."  
  
With that he turned and left, leaveing an angry Aya behind him. But even through her fury clouded mind Aya had no doubt in her mind that his words where not only a threat but a promise as well.  
  
A.N.-Once agine, I apologise for makeing this chapter come out so late but i've been so busy lately that I barely have time to write. Don't worry though, the ending to this fic will not be abrupt in any way. Newaz, the next chapter will be out as soon as possible^_^_^_^_^_^By the way, I love our Slayers as much as you all BUT I fear I may have to **holds back tears** kill them off like what happen the T.V. serise! I really don't want to have to do it, but it may have to be done........sorry my friends....... 


	13. So Beatiful, Yet So Cruel

A.N-Sorry this toke me so long. Since most of you really don't wish for me to kill of the Slayers I guess I'll try to keep them alive through the fic^_^Don't forget to review, I love reviews^_^I can't belive I already have over 100! I guess you all really do like this fic*smiles*  
  
Dedication-Wadnjs, Serenity, B Girl, TigerWolf, Liz a.k.a. The Devils Minion, Katana, Wild Majik, Dilandra, Koki-san. Thankyou all for your support and pationce(well some of you^_^) for this chapter^_^  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Aya's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau and the Slayers never returned from there confrontation with Van. I wounder if their alright....The Slayers that is not Dilandau. If anything he needs a good defeat to deflate that enormase ego of his.   
  
I could hear the sounds of my feet pounding agenst the slick floors of the Vione.  
  
I couldn't help but wounder that if Dilandau where here at my side now, would the Floating Fortrass be going down in flams? Would Zeibock be being defeated by a single boy with a dragon Gyemilth?  
  
Perhapes it would change nothing, but still there was that what if.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Normal P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya ran blindly through the corridors of the sinking fortrass. Not for the first time Aya was woundering if she was going to survive this time. It was begining to seem that she had cheated death far too many times and now she was going to pay for it. And at the highest price. Her own life.  
  
Dilandau. His name rang clearly through her mind. She still hadn't forgiven him. And yet she found herself wishing that he would come and save her. Like how a knight ussualy saves the damsel in destress. But even if he would come and save her, Aya wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive him. Irnoic, she wished for him to save her, but she couldn't bring herself to grant him her forgiveness. But then agine few would.   
  
And even if she could bring herself to forgive him, she wasn't sure if she would ever really be able to trust him agine.   
  
Aya was shocked from her reverie as she relized she made it to the hanger. She saw the ground below fastly comeing closer to the fortrass. Takeing a deep breath Aya glanced behind her. Her eyes traced over the now familer walls of the Vione.   
  
It had sorta been like a secoud home for her, and now it was all in ruin. Her eyes returned to the greenery below. If she stayed on the Vione the chances of death where nearly a 100%, on the outher hand if she jumped down into the misty land below, perhapes she would have the chance of life. Even if her life was seeming more and more treacheres by every passing moment. But atleast with life there is hope, with death their is nothing. Nothing but cold hard darkness.  
  
Makeing her decion in less then a blink of an eye Aya Miyako Black lept from the ledge. For a momment that burned in eterenty Aya felt the wind gently russle agenst her skin and hair. She felt as thogh time stoped and she flew easily in the air.  
  
But the momment was over as quickly as it had begone; and the ground was raceing toward her. Her hands grabed wildly at the tree branchs as she fell downward. In a stroke of pure luck her hand closed in a death gripe around one of the branches. Sighing in relife Aya alowed herself just to hang there.  
  
Unfortuantly, it was a momment too long. The branch snaped with a loudly and once more she fell down to the   
cold earth with a loud thump. For a momment she just layed there in pain and misory. Slowly she tried to rise from the ground; only to fall back down as her vision swam forceing into uncousesness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Groggly Aya awoke feeling emensly cold and desolet. Groaning she sat up, only to hiss in pain as her movement re-opened the gash on her left leg. Winceing at the site of her wound she glanced around to make sure she was alone and limped behind a tree. Carefully, so not to aggrivate the wound further she removed her pants and tore off part of her shirt.   
  
Wrapeing it around her thigh gently she tied it quickly. Satisfied she pulled back on her pants and inspected herself for any outher ingeres. Finding only scratchs and such and luckly no bones broken she glanced around the darkened forest.   
  
Fear creeped withen her mind and body. Her trembled as she reached down to her boot and pulled out the small dagger that was there. Holding it tightly as thought should she drope it she would lose her life, she began to walk.   
  
Her eyes darted around wildly. Horror stories she'd read in the past came rushing back to her by the dozen. Ghosts, goblines, witches, evil men whom roam dark forests just like the one she was in came to her. Cut throat killers that roam the night to steal what money you have or outher things from you.   
  
Swallowing hard Aya countinued walking. She had to get to a town. Find someone, something to make her feel safe.   
  
'Dilandau'.  
  
The forbidden name that held hate for her rushed into her mind. In her minds eye she saw him as she saw him the night when she'd given herself to him. His bright ruby eyes that held so much warmth...even dare she say...love? His silver hair that fell carelessly about his face. His lips that wrought crimson love that one would think was brought by the dark arts. She'd never forget the way his lips had tasted. Like sweet drunken wine.   
  
Closeing her eyes in a vain effert to forget she pressed onward. Tears threatened to flow down from the borders of her eyes. Shaking her head vigerousely she pressed her hand agenst the wound on her side. The shock of pain mommentarly diverted her thoughts from him. She shook her head as she began to relize how hot she felt and also sligthly light-headed.   
  
Sighing she paused long enough to lean agenst a tree. She stood there for a momment. Trying despreatly to get her thoughts in order when she heard a tree branch snap. Her eyes snapped open, wide growing terror becomeing evident in there depths.  
  
Braceing herself for the sparing that would soon begen she raised her dagger her body becomeing as tense as a panther before it strikes.  
  
"Aya? Is that you?"  
  
Aya stared hard into the darkness. She recounized the big mop of blound hair and bright baby blue eyes emidently."Chesta?"she gasped out. Her voice both hopefull and incridules.She steped toward him. Touching his shoulder gently as thought he would disspear the instent she did so.  
  
"Your alive!"she squealed out as she latched onto him with a death hug.  
  
Chesta blushed rosely,"Of course, I'm not a Dragon Slayer for nothing."He smiled cheekly at that," I am glad you made it out of the Fortrass alive, Aya, we where all worride that we'd lost you. Lord Dilandau was upsett as well."he added after an after thought.  
  
"I bet he was."Aya stated bitterly. Suddenly Aya felt her vision begine to swoon.  
  
"Aya are you alright?"Chesta's voice tremered with worry and fear for the girl-child next to him.  
  
Aya shook her head trying to warn away the dizzyness,"I'm....fine.."she said wearly before pitching forward uncouses in Chesta's arms.  
  
Chesta brougth up a hand to her forehead, gaspeing as he relized how warm she was. Lifting her up gently into his arms he turned and walked into the forest toward the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau Alberto, Commander of the Dragon Slayers stared silently down at the girl who layed uncouses next to him. His eyes absently traced over her pale porcilen skin and her bright golden brown hair that was held the inner golden glow of freash honey. Her lushly full pinkish red lips and her small perfect nose. He longed to reach out a hand and touch her face, if only for a momment; but he wouldn't do that.   
  
No. That would be a sighn of affection for the girl. Affection that he wasn't ment to have. He didn't want it ither. He didn't know why it hurt so much to not be near her, or why it had been like a part of him itself had died when he'd thought he'd lost her to the firey games of death.   
  
His breath caught as she stired slightly and moved sub-cousouly closer to him. Her hand feel limply down onto his own. His skin heated at the small seemingly innocent touch. His mind flew back to when they'd made love. Never before had be felt such passion and exhileration with any outher.  
  
He'd made love many times, he wasn't a virgen obviously, but never had any of the womon dureing the carnal mateing stirred withen him the feelings this womon did. He narrowed his eyes at Aya. She seemed so small right now. So very vulnerble. Like a china doll that would shatter should he touch her even slightly.   
  
But that one night he'd seen her come alive. Gone was the girl-child and the womon emerged from her. No longer was she a mere innocent child but a womon who strived to reach the peaks of ecasty with him. He rembered all too well the feeling he'd felt afterwards as he'd held her in his arms.   
  
Blissful happyness. And frankly he was not comfertble with those feelings. He didn't want these new emotions. Becouse his thoughts had been half fixated on her and how she'd actually had the audacty to smack him he'd lost the battle agenst that little jerk of a king. After Dilandau's Gyemilth was out of comition Van had been about to go in for the kill when his Slayers had thrown themselves in the line of fire, succesfully drawing Van's attention long enough for Dilandua to escape. He'd hated running from him. He'd never run from a fight before, the feeling that he had made his insides twist.   
  
He'd actually been touched by the gesture of his Slayers saveing him. He was their commander by all means they should rescue him, but still it had suprised him. He knew that he was a bit of a hardass on his Slayers but it was only so that they would reach there full potential. He'd known that his Slayers held respect for him and would die for him out of loyalty; but still.....wouldn't there lives have been easier had they allowed him to be killed?   
  
Shakeing his head slightly he glanced over at the Slayers whom at the momments where talking in low tones, casteing glances over at him and Aya when they thought Dilandau wasn't watching. Dilandau rolled his eyes slightly. Though they'd won some respect from him, they still did things he deemed as rather dumb. Didn't they relize that he was a highly observent indivuidual and noticed all things that where happening around him.  
  
Dilandau's eyes flickered over to Aya as she moaned almost inaudibly. Dilandau tryed to look casual as she opened her eyes, inwardly he braced himself for the outburst of anger that was sure to come from her.   
  
"Whaa?"She glanced around her eyes finnly comeing in focose on Dilandau. She summoned all her strength to give him a glare, though it was a mere shadow of the one she'd given him not so long ago.   
  
"You.....of all the people to wake up to I had to wake up stareing at YOU!"  
  
Dilandau smirked,"Its not the first time, Aya, and i'm certine that it won't be the last."  
  
Aya felt her strength return to her as her anger rose in a firey rage,"Your pure evil you know that! And what happen.....on...the Vione won't ever happen agine becouse you....you are a-a-a very cruel person and I wouldn't give myself to you in that way if you where the last man on the planet and it was in the name of procreation!"  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow at that,"I don't know about that, Aya."  
  
Aya sat up,"Well I do. I wouln't let you back in my bed if my life depened upon it."Aya's voice lowered to a soft, yet convicting tone," You changed on me Dilandau. I thought maybe for the first time in my life someone cared about me. I should have known that you where just like those outher people on the Mystic Moon! But in a way your worse then they ever where to me. At least I knew strait out that they didn't give a damn about me; you on the outher hand pretended to care about me when really you didn't give a damn about me ither. But you got what you wanted in the end didn't you? How does it feel takeing a girl's innocence Dilandua? Hmm?"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it was you whom handed over your 'innocence' as you put it. I didn't rape you. You where compleatly willing."  
  
Aya felt her anger rise to enpecible hights.,"Well, when one is sedused they are ussualy pretty willing. But of course you know that. You have experinces in these matters."  
  
Dilandau chuckled slightly,"I didn't seduse you. I seem to recall you where the one who lept into my arms kissing me the momment of my return from one of Folken's missions."  
  
Aya had no responce to that one."Get the hell away from me Dilandua, I've no wish to even look at you much less speak with you."she said quietly.  
  
Dilandua's gaze hardened."I am being extermly pactiont with you Aya, but now my pacionce is at an end. You will speak to me with respect, or suffer the consquences."  
  
Aya felt tears burn at her eyes. He was so deferent now. Where was the one she'd meet in the past? Where was the one that had made her feel loved for the first time in her life? Bravely she tried to keep the tears from falling,"Your so cruel."she rasped out as she sat up drawing her knees to her chest.   
  
Dilandau tilted his head, absently he brushed a stray strand of silver hair from his garnite eyes,"Perhapes. Cruelty is merely how you see it. It comes in handy in the mists of battle."  
  
Aya frowned,"Sometimes the one who can walk away from the fight is really the winner of the battle."  
  
Dilandau chuckled,"The only way you win a battle is if you fight to the end."  
  
"Belive what you will, Dilandau."  
  
Suddenly Aya felt overwelming fatigue take over. Carefully she lowered herself back down on the cot, struggling to stay awake.  
  
To her suprise she felt Dilandau lean over and whispear,"Sleep, Aya. We shall talk more later."  
  
Aya at first concedered defying his suggestion but sleep over came her before she even could form her lips for the words. Dilandau stared at her face for a momment. His eyes memorizing her every feature. At last he stood, unhurridly he made his way over to the Slayers. It was time to breif his Slayers on the fact that they where all going to make one last attack, this one would be all or nothing.................  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-Sadly the next chapter will be the last:*( I'm kinda depresed about it since i've really enjoyed writeing this fic...........So not to torment you all with waiting I'll try to get the next chapter out very soon^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. No Boundries

A.N.-This is it. The last chapter of the story **sniff**. I want to thank each and everyone of you all who have supported me through reviews and direct e-mails. Its becouse of you all that I even have finished it, becouse without your support I most likely would have not had the motivation nor desire to finish this. I've put most of my outher fics on hold so I can finnish this becouse well its kinda my most fav:), as a side note for those of you reading my outher fic 'Sera's Journey' I'm working on the chapter but I've really got major writers bloak for that fic. By the way, I'm not that great at writing fight sceans so if they suck be gentel with flams. Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the fic!^_^Enjoy^_^  
  
  
Dedication-Cranberry, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is also dedicated to each and every one whos has ever read/reviewed this fic, thankyou all I coulnd't have gotten this fare without you all^_^  
  
  
  
  
It hadn't taken long to find Van. It was obviouse that after the destruction of the Zeibock floating fortrass that they where going to go for the next major thing of Zeibock, the Zeibock Captial. Where Emperour of all Zeibock reisded, Emperour Dornkirk.  
  
Dilandau didn't want his Slayers to interfer with the battle, there for his Slayers and Aya had 'borrowied' some horses from a near by village; Dilandua himself was useing one of the Slayers Gyemilths, the only one that wasn't damaged much. The journy to the Zeibock Captial didn't take long. A few hours at most.   
  
The journy itself had been rather silent though. Noone really saying a word, the only noises being that of the horses steps on the ground and wirling of Dilandau's Gyemilth. Despite her anger at Dilandua, Aya found her thoughts filled with him.   
  
She was worried about him, she relized. Even after all he had done to her, his taunts, his rejection of her after they had....made love, and still she was worried that Van would plunge his sword into him; wipeing the essence of Dilandau Albertou from the word forever. The whole thing was absurd!  
  
And yet....true........  
  
Closeing her eyes brefily and reopening them, Aya saw they had made it at last. Instently Dilandau's Gyemilth shot forward quicker then the speed of light, in searth of Van....in search of his revenge. Quickly Aya and the Slayers made there way through the streets rideing quickly.   
  
It didn't take long to find them. The sounds of swords clashing agenst one anouther could lead one to almost anything. They all dismounted there horses quickly as they ran to the edge of the arina, giveing the two pleanty of room for their battle.   
  
Aya and the Slayers winced instenctivly as the swords meet in an unearthly clatter, shards of light danced from the hit. Useing a burst of strength Van dhubrf him off his blad and spun a swipe at Dilandau's middle. Gracerfully he was able to doge the attack.  
  
Van attacked quickly with a thrust at Dilandua's middle which Dilandau bloaked with some diffculty. Anouther came quickly from above. And then anouther from the side. Dilandau bloaked them quickly before leaping back and delevering a blow to the chest of Escaflowne.   
  
The squealing sound of metel scraping across the chest of the Escaflowne rang clearly through the air. Griding throughout alls ears. Escaflowne reacted quickly as though no ingery had been imbarted. The sound of sword striking sword rang through the air.   
  
Escaflone retracted quickly, but slow enough where Dilandau's Asleides had time to launch its Crimma Claw at it. As though expecting such an attack, Escalfonwe jumped out of the way, allowing the Crimma Claw to hit the crumbling figures behind it.   
  
The Escaflowne brought its sword down hard upon the Aslides's, quicker then most The Escaflonwe swiped its sword at Dilandau's ungaurded middle. Dilandau hunched slightly at the movement and stabed blindly at the Escalfowne. It hit it firmly in the shoulder, but the Escaflowne appeared not to even notice.   
  
The Escaflowne ramed its sword fully into the middle of the Aslides. Jerking it back out it swiped at the neck then at the arms of the Aslides. Even through the thick sounds of metel crushing, turning burning you could hear and feel the sicking cracking of bones from the lone pilet of the Aslides.   
  
Aya felt tears rush into her eyes and drip softly down her pale white face. Her eyes where wide and filled with a haunting anguish. As though she herself had suffered the wounds she felt pain ripp through the core of her being. But it wasn't the internal pain that caused the tears to stream like a river down her cheeks.   
  
No. It was the fact that the unthinkuble had just taken place. Dilandau Albertou, Commander of the Dragon Slayers had just been defeated by the King of the burnt country of Fannlia. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was soppose to end.   
  
Where was her fairy tale ending? Yes Dilandau had done a horridouse deed by rejecteing her after then one night together but she had thought, that maybe in the future they would come together agine and they would ride off into the sunset holding the eachouther in there arms there eyes reflecting the love they felt for one anouther. Like in all the fairy tale loves.   
  
But no. It seemed that fate still looked down upon her and frowned. It seemed that fate wasn't done toying with her, and of all the things it had done to her in the past this had to be the worse. She relized then that despite everything that Dilandau Albertou had ever done, she loved him.   
  
It was plain as day. And nothing he ever did to her or anyone eles would ever change that, as slightly pathtic as that sounded it was true. Becouse for the breifest time in her life, just before they'd made love she had seen the love and warmth in his eyes.   
  
She'd seen the way he looked at everyone eles, they had been cold and cruel for all but her. For her those ruby depths had held the happyness of both worlds for her. He had given her the one thing she had wanted since she was but a child.   
  
He had given her the love and acceptence she had yearned, and been starved for. He had saved her from Allen Shizar, the sweetness in his crimson kisses, and lastly the look in his eyes when she'd awoken after she'd fainted in Chesta's arms.   
  
She'd known then that he wasn't as indefferent as he was appearing to her. She'd seen then conceren....and love in his eyes. She didn't know why he fought so hard agenst the feelings he clearly felt for her, but he did. She thought maybe it was becouse he didn't want to make himself vulnerble to the enemy to the enemy by makeing it public knowlage he loved someone. Many could use her agenst him.   
  
Or maybe he was just afraid of love, after all from what he knew he'd been a solider since he was a child, perhapes he'd never really been in love nor felt it. Real pure love that is. Neither had she, but she hungered and embraced it with all she had, she didn't want to lose it.   
  
But perhapes when your surrounded by death and carnage all your life you lose that emotnal more feeling part of yourself. Whatever it was it was there, and Aya knew it. She'd thought that maybe after this war on Gaea was over perhapes she and him could work out there problems.   
  
But no. It appeared that she wasn't going to get that chace. The irnoy of this situation was not lost to her. She'd wished to come to Gaea to escape her pain and loss and for a while she had. Then when she was returned to her world she'd wished to return to Gaea to him and now she would lose him.   
  
Not in a petty argument, but he would die.....just like before. Back in her past life she'd lose him also to badites, now she would lose him in a battle. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right!  
  
Tears flowing freely Aya relized she had to see him one last time. Even if he was already dead she had to see him. Just one last time. She ran quickly across the arina, the Escalfowne's sword was lowered as the King of Fannlia relized he had won.   
  
Aya climbed quickly up the Aslides and pulled and yanked on the metel opening of the Gyemilth. To her utter suprise it pulled away easily. She lower her hands in through the icky goo withen. At last her fingers grasped the leather of Dilandau's armer.  
  
Behind her she could hear the Escaflowne shifting and changing and out of the corner of her eye she could see the Slayers walking toward them.   
  
Quickly she pulled Dilandau halfway out of the the gel. She winced as she saw the deep red blood dribbling down his lips and falling down his pale, perfect skin.   
  
"A-Aya"he said, despite his mortal wounds his voice was as strong as it had been when she'd first meet him.   
  
She smiled sadly,"Yes?"  
  
"I-I..."his voice faltered and he turned his head from her.   
  
Aya raised a hand and touched his face, gently she turned it till his ruby eyes meet her own blueish-green ones,"Its o.k.......I forgive you........"  
  
Confusion marred his delecet features before they convolsed with a supressed pain, there time was nearing its end."Why?"  
  
"Becouse, I love you. I've loved you since the day I meet you. I've loved you life times before this one and I always will."  
  
Dilandau face filled with suprise. He'd been sure that all she felt for him now was hate. But no. She loved him. For the first time in this crazy war this thought didn't envoke the fear of those feelings. For once he welcomed the feelings her presence wrote,"I am sorry, Aya."The apology felt awkward on his tounge. Like it was his first time saying them, but most likely it was,"I love you, but it is too late."  
  
Aya shook her head wildly, her hand going up to touch his hair in a gentle carese,"No. Don't say that...."  
  
He smiled slightly, though his features twitched with the concealed pain,"Its the truth, Aya. You shouldn't fear my death, I don't fear it. I've no regreats, but the fact that I'm leaveing you behind and that that blasted king was able to....acomplish ending my life."  
  
Aya ran a hand down his cheak and leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips, ignoreing the blood that soaked her lips as she did so. Slowly she pulled back and in his eyes she saw the warmth of a lifetime withen them.   
  
"We will meet agine, Dilandau, and then it will be forever this I promise you."Aya said her words filled with compleat sincerety and confidense.  
  
Dilandau's lips moved to a small smile as his hand lifted and caresed her tear-streaked face gently. He then opened to say something only to stop in midgestsure. His face stilled as his eyes slid shut for what would be all of eternity. His hand fell tonelessly from her face.   
  
Aya's whole being crumpled inward. Freash tears fell down her face. Her movements became shakey wobbly. Lowly, She reached down to his side and unsheated his sword.  
  
Her eyes where drawn downward to the Dragon Slayers faces. Forceing a weak, sad smile she said,"It is time. Thankyou all for being the friends I never had. Farewell."  
  
There eyes went wide as they relized her attempt they quickly began to climb the Gyemilth to stop her, but they had no time. For she staped herself hard through the stomace, makeing what she knew full well was a mortal wound. She lowered herself down with her dwindling strength so her body lay near her beloveds.   
  
The slayers reached her, there faces drawn and each had tears in there eyes that threated to fall at any time.   
  
"Why?"Gattie asked, though they already knew.   
  
Aya's eyes scaned over them, seeing them for the final time. Her face calm, and seren she said seven simple words,"Do you belive in life after love?"The slayers lowered there eyes in pain tears falling free at last, though noone comments nor moved to wipe them away.   
  
And for a momment that burned withen enterently Aya let out her last breath and her eyes closed and her face went serenly still. Aya Miyako Black was lost to both worlds along with her warrior lover.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya Black and Dilandau Albertou's bodys nor was the Zeibock Alslides was ever found. Perhapes it was better that way. Who knows what many would have done with their remains. Some say that Zeibock Generels Dragon Slayers where still alive and toke there bodys. But I soppose noone will really know...............  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Deep In The Forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two graves glinted oddly in the sunlight, A sword stuck at the head of each grave. But.....in the middle of the graves on a silver plaque there read these words:  
  
  
  
"Together for a short time they showed truth beyound lies.   
Love beyound deception   
And they proved the words  
True love lasts for eterenty  
They where the true hero and heroin of the destenys wars.  
They lost the war, but the battle they won.  
They will be together  
Forever   
For true love knows no boundries."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
A.N.- I'm not much of a poet, as you can tell by the message on the plaque of there graves, but hey I tried. I got the last line 'for true love knows no boundries' from the fic 'Love Knows No Boundires'. I hope my fic intregued you I really enjoyed writeing it. I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt......I am planeing to write a sequel to it very soon. I've already got an idea in my mind for it. Anyway, I truely hope you enjoyed my fic^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Thankyou all for your countinueal support through out these chapters it has truely ment a lot to me. Farewell, my freinds^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
